Written in the Starkids
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starship-Fan
Summary: The starkids are in collage and its time for the school musical, les mis! Breredith for now maybe some other ships later. You know what i'm going to say... RPF
1. Audition

**So I edited it a bit I forgot JoMo! -IWannaBe**

"What do you mean your not going to sign up!" Said Jaime

"I mean Jaime, that my name is not going on that sheet"

"But you love les mis!"

"And..."

"And your a great actress, plus I heard Brian signed up!"

"So?"

"So you're completely in love with him!"

"Jaime shut up, what if someone hears you, Lo would never let me live it down!" Said Meredith, trying to pull her away from the sheet.

"Sorry Mere, but you're still signing up!"

"No"

"Oops, pen slipped!" she said, Meredith looked at the sign up sheet to see both of their names.

"Run!"

"Why?" Asked Jaime looking around frantically.

"Because I am going to kill you"

Jaime bolted off down the hall and didn't stop until she reached their dorm room, panting only to be promptly tackled to the floor by Meredith.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mere opened it and came face to face with Brian Holden.

"Bri! What are you doing here?"

"I saw your name on the les mis sign up sheet, and we're meant to audition in pairs right, so I wanted to ask if you'd maybe want to be my partner?"

"Course silly, should we go practice or something, I mean auditions are in like three days!"

"Cool, I bet they'd let us use one of the classroom's to practise"

"It's cool, we can practise here!" she turned to face her roommate "Jaime get out"

"But I have home-" Meredith shot her a pleading glance.

"Wait, I bet Lauren could help me with this!" said Jaime running down the hall to Lauren and Julia's room.

"So, do you have any ideas about what song we could do?" Meredith asked turning back to him.

"A little fall of rain?" He wanted to ask her to sing a heart full of love with him, but was too scared that she didn't like him the way that he liked her.

The audition went great and less than a week later the cast list went up

**Jean Valjean- Darren Criss**

**Javert- Joey Richter**

**Fantine- Jaime Lyn Beatty **

**Cosette- Lauren Lopez**

**Thénardier- Joe Walker**

**Madame Thénardier- Julia Albain**

**Marius- Brian Holden**

**Éponine- Meredith Stepien**

**Enjolras- Dylan Saunders**

**Gavroche- Joe Moses**

**If you auditioned but are not on the above list, you will be given your ensemble parts at the first rehearsal **


	2. Reaction

**Just the starkids first relations to their parts, it turned out really sad first time I wrote it so I lightened it up a little! My plot line dosent start until week five of rehearsals so prepare to skip a big chunk of time next chapter- IWannaBe**

**Meredith-**

Eponine, well that just about sums me up. Poor lonely Meredith chasing after a man who will never love her. All alone, forever on my own. Yep they got me spot on. I'm gonna go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days... Or maybe I'll just go cry into a pillow

**Darren**-

Yeh! I'm staring again! Go me! This is totally awesome, I'm a criminal, well, I've never played one of those before. I hope I get a cool costume... Ha Bri is gonna look ridicules.

**Jaime-**

Wait... I'm a dying prostitute, really. For goodness sake I always get stuck with the strange parts. At least I get a solo. Oh... Mere will be devastated, I've got to go find her.

**Joe-**

Thénardier who the hell is he? I can't even say that! I'm gonna go ask someone who's actually seen the play, I hope he's a villain, maybe I should look into it online... Nah, too much work, I'll just ask Darren.

**Dylan-**

Enjolras... Enjoras... How the f**k do you pronounce that?

**Lauren-**

Cosette... Is she the prostitute? Come on Mere and Jules lectured you on this... Ummmm... Think Lauren think! She's that thief guys daughter and shes in love with... Oh my god I have to kiss Holden! Eewwwwwwwwwww! Eew eew eewwwww!

**Joey-**

Cool I'm a police man. Ne naw ne naw! Ooh me and Darren are enemy's and- aww I have jump off a bridge.

**Julia-**

Wait wait wait, did someone screw up the casting here, I'm married to Joe! So that makes Meredith our daughter and JoMo... Well that's creepy.

**JoMo-**

Wait! I'm not that short am I? Isn't that kid like ten?! Who the hell cast this thing!

**Brian-**

Marius woo! Please let Meredith be Cosette! Please let Meredith be Cosette! Please let- Oh damn it Lo's Cosette! I wanted to kiss- No! She doesn't like me like that! I just have to get over it. She's just a pretty girl... A really pretty girl... The most beautiful girl I've ever seen... God I love her.


	3. Accident

**Sorry about how long it took me to update! I'm going to try to write another one and get it up tonight as well. This ones kind of dramatic. -IWannaBe**

"Ok any questions?" Mr smyth asked

"How do you pronounce Enjolras?"

"Julia, please teach him to pronounce it again"

"Really Dylan? I told you yesterday!"

"So as long as there are no more questions we start staged rehearsals tonight! Lauren, do you and Julia mind staying behind to get out the props?"

"So what's going on with you and Joe?"

"Nothing new,we haven't been out in two weeks, not since that first date"

"Well that sucks"

"Sure does" Said Lauren pulling at a fake gun that was stuck under a pile of wooden staging blocks.

"Um Lauren that doesn't really look too safe, maybe you should leave that one" Julia cautioned

"I've almost got it" she said giving it one last pull and sending a mountain of props crashing down on them.

"Help! Julia! Julia!"

She managed to twist round and see Julia, she was unconscious and she had a trickle of blood running down her left temple. Lauren tried to reach her, but then became aware of the acute pain in her arm and head, she was trapped under an avalanch of broken wood, she could feel splinters digging into her. She tried but she couldn't cry out, the room was soundproofed anyway so it would have been no use. She put her hand into her pocket to find her phone, only to realise she left it on charge in the dorm. Shit! She was such an idiot! The pain in her head was clouding her judgement so she pulled with all her might on her trapped arm. She screamed as she felt her shoulder dislocate it was excruciating,the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, but before too long in this agony she completely gave in to the pain and passed out.

**Bye! *runs***


	4. Understudy's

**Please don't kill me for that last chapter just yet! Look I updated so fast and I'm gonna update again before the end of the week I swear! (I have no life) Tiny hints of Breredith in this chapter and some Walker being an idiot that's always good right? Please reviewM they make me happy! It's 11:24 I'm gonna sleep now ❤ - IWannaBe**

"Where are Lauren and Julia? There already ten minutes late" Asked Mr Smyth "Well if they can't be bothered to show up we're going to be forced to use understudy's to rehearse. Meredith you were Lauren's understudy, Devin you were Meredith's and Lilly can you stand in for Julia as she doesn't have an understudy."

Meredith and Brian's hearts both leapt as they heard Meredith was Lo's understudy. It was so perfect, they were doing the scenes right after they meet today!

_"Everyone here, you know your place_

_Brujon, Babet, Claquesous_

_You, Montparnasse, watch for the law_

_With Eponine take care_

_You turn on the tears_

_No mistakes, my dears_" Joe started reading from the scrip as he had still not bothered to start learning his lines

_"These bloody students on our street_

_Here they come slumming once again_

_Our Eponine would kiss their feet_

_She never had a scrap of brain"_ Sang Lilly doing a rather poor job of standing in for Jules.

_"Hey, Eponine, what's up today?_

_I haven't seen you much about._

_Eponine: Here you can always catch me in._

_Marius: Mind the police don't catch you out!"_ Brolden sang taking the weight off of Lilly's shoulders.

_"'Ere, wotcher do with all them books?_

_I could have been a student too!_

_Don't judge a girl on how she looks._

_I know a lot of things, I do!" _Devin was actually very good as Eponine, the role suited her.

_"Poor Eponine, the things you know_

_You wouldn't find in books like these."_

_"I like the way you grow your hair"_

_"I like the way you always tease"_

_"Little he knows!_

_Little he sees!"_

Darren walked on stage Meredith in tow.

_"Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law." _Sang Lilly again wishing Julia would just show up.

_"Stay out of this."_

_"But Eponine..."_

_"You'll be in trouble here_

_It's not your concern_

_You'll be in the clear_" Devin sang pushing him away

_"Who is that man?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Why is he here? Hey, Eponine!"_

He shouted bumping into Meredith, although admittedly he spent a little more time staring into her doe shaped chocolate eyes that was technically necessary for the plot.

_"I didn't see you there, forgive me."_ He sang reluctantly moving away.

_"Please m'sieur, come this way_

_Here's a child that ain't eaten today._

_Save a life, spare a sou_

_God rewards all the good that you do."_ Walker sang pulling Darren over to where Lilly sat pretending to be soothing a doll.

_"Wait a bit. Know that face._

_Ain't the world a remarkable place?" _She sang

_"Men like me don't forget_

_You're the bastard who borrowed Colette!" _

_"Cosette_" Lilly hissed

_"Coshette"_

_"Cosette"_ she said again

_"Collesst"_

"Just move on" Said Mr Smyth.

_"What is this? Are you mad?_

_No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!"_ Darren sang perfectlyish he only messed up once...

_"You know me, you know me._

_I'm a con, just like you."_

_"It's the police! Disappear!_

_Run for it! It's Javert!"_ Devin was a lot better than she got credit for, she held the last note perfectly.

** *Runs away, jumps fence and hides under bed***


	5. Rehearsal

**Please review! They make me so happy! I'gonzo nan update very soon I promise! Three chapters in two days! (I told you I have no life)-IWannaBe**

_"Look down and see the beggars at your feet_

_Look down and show some mercy if you can_

_Look down and see the sweepings of the street_

_Look down, look down,_

_Upon your fellow man!"_

_"'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche._

_These are my people. Here's my patch._

_Not much to look at, nothing posh_

_Nothing that you'd call up to scratch._

_This is my school, my high society_

_Here in the slums of Saint Michele_

_We live on crumbs of humble piety_

_Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!_

_Think you're poor?_

_Think you're free?_

_Follow me! Follow me!"_ JoMo half sang, half shouted, still not happy about the casting.

_"Look down and show some mercy if you can_

_Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!"_

Denise, who had been appointed begger woman 5 (ooh! Exiting!) walked up to Jaime who was angry about having to play both prostitutes in the story.

_"What you think yer at?_

_Hanging round me pitch?_

_If you're new around here, girl_

_You've got a lot to learn!_" She sang pushing Jaime.

_"Listen you old bat..._

_Crazy bloody witch..._

_'Least I give me customers_

_Some pleasure in return!" _Jaime picked her right back taking out some of the frustration she had towards Denise because of an argument they had had earlier in the week.

_"I know what you give!_

_Give 'em all the pox!_

_Spread around your poison_

_Till they end up in a box."_

_"Leave the poor old cow,_

_Move it, Madeleine._

_She used to be no better_

_Till the clap got to her brain." _Sang Jim very proud of his somewhat pitiful solo.

_"When's it gonna end?_

_When we gonna live?_

_Something's gotta happen now or_

_Something's gonna give_

_It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

_It'll come, it'll come, it'll come"_

_"Where the leaders of the land?_

_Where are the swells who run this show?"_ Dylan sang ip with all his might, leaving Denise a little stunned at the power and emotion in his voice.

_"Only one man - and that's Lamarque_

_Speaks for these people here below." _Brian sang halfheartedly whilst staring at a certain curly haired girl in the wings.

"See our children fed

Help us in our shame

Something for a crust of bread

In Holy Jesus' name"

_"In the Lord's Holy name."_ JoMo said "Why is my character so weird!"

"Just go with it" Whispered Jaime

_"In his name, in his name, in his name..."_

_"Lamarque is ill and fading fast!_

_Won't last the week out, so they say."_

_"With all the anger in the land_

_How long before the judgement day?_

_Before we cut the fat ones down to size?_

_Before the barricades arise?_" Denise and Lilly were again stunned by the ferocity Dylan was portraying.

_"Watch out for old Thenardier_

_All of his family's on the make_

_Once ran a hash-house down the way_

_Bit of a swine and no mistake_

_He's got a gang_

_The bleeding layabout_

_Even his daughter does her share_

_That's Eponine, she knows her way about_

_Only a kid, but hard to scare_

_Do we care?_

_Not a cuss_

_Long live us._

_Long live us!"_

_"Look down and show some mercy if you can_

_Look down, look down upon your fellow man!"_

"That was great guys! Can we have Brian, Darren, Devin and Meredith on stage for in my life. If Lauren doesn't up her game we may look at keeping Meredith as Cossete and Devin as Eponine, you two girls really suit the roles."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"How strange_

_This feeling that my life's begun at last_

_This change,_

_Can people really fall in love so fast?_

_What's the matter with you, Cosette?_

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_So many things unclear_

_So many things unknown._

_In my life_

_There are so many questions and answers_

_That somehow seem wrong_

_In my life_

_There are times when I catch in the silence_

_The sigh of a faraway song_

_And it sings_

_Of a world that I long to see_

_Out of reach_

_Just a whisper away_

_Waiting for me._

_Does he know I'm alive?_

_Do I know if he's real?_

_Does he see what I saw?_

_Does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life_

_I'm no longer alone_

_Now the love in my life _

_Is so near_

_Find me now, find me here!" She_ sang, but she couldn't help but stare at him, her perfect guy who she was basically singing a love song with.

"Dear Cosette,

You're such a lonely child

How pensive, how sad you seem to me

Believe me, were it within my power

I'd fill each passing hour

How quiet it must be, I can see

With only me for company." It felt so weird addressing Meredith as his daughter, LoLo was already like the baby of the group but Meredith was more like his sister...

_ "There's so little I know_

_That I'm longing to know_

_Of the child that I was_

_In a time long ago..._

_There's so little you say_

_Of the life you have known_

_Why you keep to yourself_

_Why we're always alone_

_So dark! So dark and deep..._

_The secrets that you keep!_

_In my life_

_I have all that I want_

_You are loving and gentle and good_

_But Papa, dear Papa,_

_In your eyes I am just like a child_

_Who is lost in a wood"_

_"No more words_

_No more words. It's a time that is dead_

_There are words_

_That are better unheard,_

_Better unsaid."_

_"In my life_

_I'm no longer a child and I yearn_

_For the truth that you know_

_Of the years... years ago!"_

_"You will learn_

_Truth is given by God_

_To us all in our time_

_In our turn"_

Darren walked offstage leaving only Meredith, Brian and Devin, who was finding it rather uncomfortable.

_"In my life_

_She has burst like the music of angels_

_The light of the sun_

_And my life seems to stop_

_As if something is over_

_And something has scarcely begun._

_Eponine_

_You're the friend who has brought me here_

_Thanks to you I am one with the gods_

_And Heaven is near!_

_And I soar through a world that is new that is free"_ He looked at her a then jumped as he saw she too was looking at him. As their eyes met they seemed to spark, making them both jolt and look away.

_"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!_

_In my life_

_There's been no one like him anywhere_

_Anywhere, where he is..._

_If he asked... I'd be his" _Devin sang well, wishing the ground would swallow her up so she didn't have to be trapped in the tension between Brian and Meredith.

_"In my life_

_There is someone who touches my life"_ She sang wanting it all to be over.

_"Waiting near"_

_"Waiting here"_

"Flirt later, rehearse now" Darren said to Bri and Mere causing her to go bright red and Him to splutter something inaudible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok since Julia and Lauren couldent be bothered I want Jaime, Dylan, Denise Joey, Brian and Meredith to come help me with the props"


	6. Found

"Holy shit!" Said Joey

"It's collapsed!" Jaime muttered

She pulled one one of the largest chunks of wood out with Joeys help and saw blood.

"Fuck Denise call an ambulance!"

They pulled out a few more pieces before they came to an impossibly tiny hand trapped underneath a staging block.

"Bri, Dylan, Joey keep moving the wood, me and Jaime will get the block" Said Mere grabbing one end and waiting for Jaime to grab the other. They managed to lift it between them and saw there little LoLo, she was unconscious and Meredith suspected she had a broken arm, perhaps a dislocated shoulder too. How long had they been down there?

"Denise fetch a plank of wood then go find a teacher" Jaime said

She did and Meredith and Jaime lifted Lo onto the board, layed her out straight and then carried her out. They tried to asses her aunt a minute later they were de started by Brian and Dylan carrying Julia out as well.

"What is going on! Miss Donovan tells me there's been a collapse and there is an ambulance outside"

"Its Lauren and Julia, the staging blocks came down in the basement while Lo and Jules were in there. Lauren's just starting to come round but her arms dislocated and I think it might be broken, I don't know about Julia."

"Oh good heavens, you kids did great Miss Lopez and Miss Albain are going to be taken into hospital"

"Can we go with them?"

"No I'm sorry you'll just have to wait for news"


	7. Everything Ends

**3 Weeks Later**

**Julia's POV**

"SHOW TIME!" I yelled backstage, I had to step back from acting after the collapse I got hit worse and broke my leg. I told her it wasn't safe! Lo had broken her arm and dislocated her shoulder so she missed too much rehearsal time to play Cossete, she's taking on my part, Meredith took over as Cossete and Devin's Eponine. I'm taking to opportunity to work on production and I even get to help direct the play (and spend plenty more time with a cute curly haired someone, perhaps one with a fondness for pink shades)I guess i am a little pleased that everything worked out the way it did, Lauren and Joe spent so much time together they managed to sort everything out between them, turns out Joe thought he'd embarrassed himself on their last date and didn't want Lo to think he was dumb! Isn't that cute! Brian finally maned up enough to tell Mere he liked her and about time to, I must remind Walker to pay up and give me the twenty bucks he owes me! A bets a bet and he's just saw because he lost! Oh crap the shows starting! I gotta stop monologuing now so bye, wait who am I talking to?

.

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPY EVER AFTER**

**THE END!**

(Oh wait that's a different story...)

.

**Ok so I really didn't like how this story turned out and I know it's a shitty end but it was this or just abandoning it altogether so... Yeh I'm sorry if you liked it but this is the end! Please tell me what you thought with a (not so) magical review! Thank you for reading - IWannaBe**


End file.
